


The Junk Journey

by Acological



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Anyways, F/F, Uhm, dont know what i wanna do with this, hahahahah so, have fun and dont suffer, i kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acological/pseuds/Acological
Summary: Emily Junk came out victorious in the end, but the journey to that victory was all too weird.It all started with the activities fair.





	The Junk Journey

Emily doesn’t do anything regarding the Bellas when the new school year starts.

 

She doesn’t set up the activities booth and pass out flyers to the unsuspecting Freshman. All she does is lay on the couch in the Bella house, looking at her feet perched up on the coffee table. She’s glad that her professors weren’t too heavy on the workload on the first day, because if they did give her work, she’s sure that she would never get it finish. 

 

She doesn’t know what to do with the Bellas. She’s new, she’s a sophomore in college and the leader of her campus’ best Acapella group and just thinking about it makes her hyperventilate because  _ god  _ she’s a sophomore. She didn’t have some sort of talent that could make the Bellas a revolutionary in the Acapella world like Beca did, nor was she the type of person to be able to boss people around without worrying of them lashing out at her like Aubrey. She was Emily Junk, the girl that was only allowed to even  _ audition  _ into the Bellas because she was a Legacy. Because her mother decided to have an awesome voice and be a part of the Bellas when she was in college and then decide to have awesome child conceiving sex with her dad. 

 

Disgusting imagery she did not need. 

 

She groans, thumping her foot on the table and smacking the couch. “Ugh…”

 

* * *

 

 

It takes her nearly two hours to get off of the couch. 

She still doesn’t have any ideas, that was gonna have to take a while. Her butt was starting to hurt, and the best she could do was at least take a walk. 

Rape whistle in her pocket and scarf intruding on her face, she slams the door behind her loudly, shaking the house. Not like anyone else was in there. 

 

…

 

_ THUMP _

 

She doesn’t know if its her imagination, but as soon as she steps out of the house, she hears footsteps running down the stairs. She perks up, a confused look on her face and before she could get a confused “Huh” out, she hears the opening of cabinets and the static of the TV. 

She reaches into her pocket quickly and fumbles before getting her phone out, walking around the house and hiding behind bushes. Looking into one of the side windows, she  sees the illuminated face of a girl sitting peacefully in front of the TV. Crouching down, she huffs and quickly dials Beca.

It rings a few times before going straight to voicemail. She calls Chloe.

 

_ “Hey!” _ The happy voice of the redhead fills her ears and she sighs, “Chloe, thank god! There’s a per-”

 

_ “Haha, got you, didn’t I? Yeah, this is my voicemail. Say something after the beep! Call you back later.” _

 

 “Are kidding me?!” She yells at her phone, going into her contacts,  swiping up and calls Aubrey. “Come onnnnn.” She rubs her arms, glad that she wore a thick jacket instead of the cardigan she was debating.

 

_ “Emily?” _ She hears the confused voice of Aubrey and she almost jumps up in glee, before catching herself and coughs.

 

“Heyyyy there, Aubrey,” She starts awkwardly, never actually having a proper conversation with the blonde before. “So, I kinda need your help.”

 

_ “School or Bellas?” _

 

“Uh, Bellas?” She draws out, interrupting the girl to correct herself, “Uhm, no, wait, actually it’s more so uh,  _ intrusion. _ ”

 

_ “...What?” _

 

“Yeah, so I was going out for a walk because I didn’t know what to do with the Bellas and I kinda freaked and I didn’t do the activities fair and now no one even knows we exist like, how stupid was I in skipping the activities fair!” She raises her arms in an exaggerated manner, “So I wanted to go for a walk because my butt started to hurt-”

 

_ “Emily.” _ Aubrey says and she takes a deep breath before basically yelling out, “There’s someone in the Bella house and I don’t know them and I didn’t even know they were there, and oh god, Aubrey, what do I do?!”

 

_ “Hey, hey, calm down. Deep breaths, okay?”  _  She nods, making a noise of confirmation into the phone, “Yeah, deep breaths for me. Yup.”

 

Aubrey chuckles before continuing,  _ “Have you tried calling campus security?” _

 

Emily pales, gulping before weakly getting out, “Um…, uh no?”

 

She hears Aubrey start, but cuts her off. “Okay, wow, this is really embarrassing now. I- I’m really sorry for bothering you Aubrey, I-I should’ve called campus security first. God, I’m such an idiot.”

 

_ “Hey, no, you’re not an idiot okay? You just did the first thing that came into your mind. It’s fine, Em.” _

 

“B-but-”

 

_ “It’s fine,”  _ Aubrey says reassuringly,  _ “Try not to alert them to you, okay? I just texted Unicycle and he should be there soon. Can you wait for a few more minutes?” _

 

“How long is that?” She was starting to shiver, rubbing her arm furiously. 

 

_ “Around fifteen minutes.” _  She zones out, barely hearing what Aubrey says next as the stranger in her house starts coming near the window, opening it and looking Emily straight in the eye. She drops the phone, barely hearing Aubrey’s concerned “Hello’s”, before she comes face-to-face with steely gray eyes. She barely makes a scared noise before the stranger raises her eyebrow, staring right at her.

 

“Emily Junk? I didn’t see you at the activities fair today.”

 

God the fucking activities fair.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay.
> 
> Please, I regret not working on the Fate/Extra fanfic and like no one cares so let's move on from that. When I first watched PP3, I didn't really have a thought. Because I didn't like not paying attention to movies unless it was boring, and PP is like my favorite movie franchise so of course I was gonna pay attention. ANYWAYS, when I got home it took me like a few days but I eventually had this weird thought in my head. Like, "What If I wrote a fanfic portraying Emily as a sophomore and onward?" because hey, if I think of something involving my favorite legacy, than hell yea. 
> 
> And thus, this thing came from it.
> 
> the first chapter is sort of a test run for me. If i can post this and not cringe after uploading, then congrats! Commitment. If i get positive reviews, than holy shit boi get your ass to writing. 
> 
> akjdbkjsbfkja moving on, watching the movie, i was sort of confused on how comfortable Aubrey and Emily were near each other. So, that Emily and Aubrey scene kinda came from that. And I really just wanted to give Emily and Aubrey a sort of Sister/Mentor to Mentee relationship.
> 
> okay im done goodnight


End file.
